fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
FanFiction:MHQ:To Become A Huntress Chapter 6 - This is the Strife
Back to Monster Hunter Quest Homepage MHQ: To Become A Huntress Chapter 5 - A Quick Quest Annie was born into royalty. It’s the only way of life she has ever known. She doesn’t despise it, but it has begun to wear her down. Thanks to her dad, Annie is still confined to the life she wants to escape from. He wants her to take after him and just focus on looking after Bondersburg. Despite that they are considered royalty, they only truly have reign over the city. It has a far reach for a city, but most kings would more than likely scoff at the idea of only being a king of this place. When she was a little kid, Annie mostly spent time with her mother. They would do things like gardening, painting, and even making appearances at schools. The queen would help the teachers find different activities to do with the students and Annie would go play with the kids. But while she was still very young, Annie’s parents got a divorce. The queen didn’t leave with much and no one really knows where she went, but the king wouldn’t take Annie around like her mother did. Her father never allowed her to do much outside of the palace. Over the next few years, the king noticed the effect Annie’s mother leaving was having on her. To help her feel less lonely, the king acquired an egg that was to hatch into a companion for his daughter. The egg hatched, and the Hypnocatrice known as Peacock was born. No one knows where the king got the egg, or why he chose a monster instead of an average pet, but caretakers in the palace were able to care for Peacock as she grew with Annie. Peacock went everywhere with the princess, as Annie was allowed more freedom with Peacock around. The Wyvern has always been a strange one, and no one really knows why. Most people think it’s because the Hypnoc was raised as a pet. If there is anything that’s certain about this Hypnocatrice, it’s that Annie and Peacock have become best friends like any closely bonded pet. As Annie grew older, she got to know more people her age in the city. But she was never able to truly become friends with them. Her father always had a busy schedule for her with things such as schooling and traveling with him. Annie was also never allowed to invite people into the palace. The king would invite other people of royalty that brought their children, but Annie never felt like she could get along with them. Most of them weren’t very fond of Peacock, and at that time, it meant Annie wasn’t very fond of those people. More time had passed, and Annie had accepted that she wouldn’t be able to do much for a while. When Peacock learned how, she would fly with Annie on her back occasionally. They would enjoy soaring through the air, seeing the beautiful horizons. This would land her in trouble with her father however. Any attempt Annie made to begin going down her own path would be met with resistance from the king. He wanted her to take learn how to take over things for the city eventually and that was that. The princess would begin to be rebellious, but this didn’t last very long. After different attempts to do what her father didn’t want, she would end up with various punishments, such as the usual grounding or even needing to be strictly escorted by guards. Sometimes Annie wouldn’t even be allowed to spend time with Peacock. She was unsure of why her father became so strict, but it hasn’t always been like this. He was always somewhat restricting, but lately has been ridiculous. As Annie became an adult, her rebellious streak ended. But nothing about the king has changed. She was still more or less treated like a child and she has become sick of it. Annie has considered running away more and more, but the guards have been asked to keep a close eye on her. She’s also afraid of what may happen to Peacock, were she to leave with the Wyvern. Her father is difficult to read, and Annie fears that if she were to fly away on Peacock, the Hypnocatrice could be punished as well. So she has finally given up. Annie abides by her father’s rules and keeps out of trouble. But due to recent events, Annie has no longer been able to accompany her father on trips outside the city. This has left her with more feelings of malcontent, but she keeps it to herself. Annie began to think of the past with her mother. Why did her parents separate? Where has her mother even gone? These questions have been plaguing Annie’s mind as of recently. But she doesn’t dare ask her father. Their relationship over the years has become very strained, but the king insists that all that needs to be done about it is that Annie just accept the responsibility he wants to put onto her. Recently, the king has began to take Annie on trade business again. She has been trying to make the most of it, but usually she isn’t able to do much outside of the king’s watchful eye. She still feels trapped. However, upon meeting the three hunters, Annie’s spirits have brightened up a bit. Their relaxed nature and freedom has given her some kind of new hope. Maybe they can help free her from this life. MHQ: To Become A Huntress Chapter 7 - Test of Bonds Category:Fan Fiction Category:Werequaza86